majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tsilva390
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Majestic-Guardians Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Very nice! :) You're welcome. :) Fanmakes I've got ideas for you. 'Lady and the sabertooth' Summary: Shira was a pampered sabertooth, the center of her owners Darien and Serena's attention. That is, until Darien and Serena's baby come into her life, but what happens when Diego from the wrong side of the tracks also enters her life? Pairing: DarienxSerena, ShiraxDiego Lady - Shira (Ige Age 4: Continental Drift) Tramp - Diego (Ice Age) Jim Dear - Darien (Sailor Moon) Darling - Serena (Sailor Moon) Aunt Sarah - Mylene Farrow (Bakugan New Vestroia) Jock - Steven Magnet (MLP: Frindship is Magic) Trusty - I R Baboon (I.M. Weasel) Toughy - Tantor (Tarzan) Bull - Pumbaa (Lion King) Mr. Busy - King Julien (Madagascar) Peg - Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar) Si and Am - Kaa (Jungle Book) & Savio (Penguins of Madagascar) Jim Jr. - Milky Way (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls; as baby) Tony & Joe - Tulio & Miguel (Road to El Dorado) The rat - King Rat (Penguins of Madagascar) 'Kill Baltor Vol. 1 & Vol. 2' Summary: Sam wakes up after a four year coma and seeks revenge against the people who betrayed and attempted to kill her on epecially her former master Baltor. Beatrix Kiddo - Sam (Totally Spies) Bill - Baltor (Winx Club) Elle Driver - Hunter J (Pokemon) O-ren Ishii - Asajj Ventress (Star Wars Clone Wars) Budd - Repton (Storm Hawks) Vernita Green - Shego (Kim Possible) Hattori Hanzo - Samurai Jack (the same show) Pai Mei - Wong Fei (Batman: The Brave and Bold) Gogo Yubari - Sunny Tennyson (Ben 10 UA) Esteban Vihaio - Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) Sophie Fatale - Blaineley (Total Drama World Tour) Karen Kim - Mandy (Totally Spies) Johnny Mo - Verminious snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) 'Uranus, Korra & Frankie - The Three Musketrees' Summary: Uranus, Korra & Frankie Stein become musketrees to protect Prince Henry Pym Jr. from the captain Chantel DuBois. Mickey Mouse - Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Donald Duck - Korra (The Legend of Korra) Goofy - Frankie Stein (Monster High) Pluto - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) Minnie Mouse - Henry Pym Jr. (Next Avengers) Daisy Duck - Mako (The Legend of Korra) Clarabelle Cow - Crow Hogan (Monster High) Troubadour Turtle - Fanboy & Chum Chum (same show) Pete - Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Pete's goons - Reidak, Vezok & Hakann (Bionicle) 'Quest for Toonelot' Summarty: Ray Kon dreams of becoming a guardian, but his mother Mulan is killed and Chantel Dubois is planning to steal King 's Sword of Ascalon and rule Toonelot. It's up to Ray and Mariah to find the sword before the Dubois does. Kayley - Ray Kon (Beyblade) Garrett - Mariah Wong (Beyblade) Ayden - Braviary (Pokemon) Griffin - Thunderbird (The Secret Saturdays) Sir Lionel - Mulan (Mulan) Juliana - Shang (Mulan) Sir Ruber - Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Devon and Cornwall - Mars & Pluto (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Bladebeak - Meowth (Pokemon) King Arthur - Serena Sheen (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Merlin - Glinda (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz) 'Despicable Me' Summary: Dastardly's plans of shrinking and stealing the moon are in jeopardy by his new rival Denzel Crocker and three fillies named Apple Bloom, Scotaloo and Swieetie Belle that he just adopted. Gru... Dick Dastardly (Wacky Racers) Vector... Denzel Crocker (Fairly Oddparents) Dr. Nefario... Verminious snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Mr. Perkins... Baron von Strucker (Avengers) Miss Hattie... Lena Isis (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Margo... Apple Bloom (MLP: Friendsgip is magic) Edith... Scotaloo (MLP: Friendsgip is magic) Agnes... Sweetie Belle (MLP: Friendsgip is magic) Kyle... Muttley (Wacky Racers) Minions... Droids (Star Wars) ---- you will choose Fanmakes of my ideas Fanmake Collection So you working Fanmake collection. I've got ideas for you. 'Prince of Toongypt' Summary: Kaldur is a prince of Toongypt. But he found out that his mother, when he was a baby. Kaldur must run away. And when the truth is revealed, he must free the people, who were slaves of Aqualad's brother, Prince Hydron. Pairings: AqualadxNeptune, PymxUranus, CuvierxSpecra Casts: Moses: Kaldur/Aqualad (Young Justice) Ramesses: Prince Hydron (Bakugan New Vestroia) Pharaoh Seti: Able Cuvier (Batman Beyond) Queen Tuya: Spectra (Danny Phantom) Tzipporah: Neptune (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) Extra with Neptune: Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) & Pym Jr. (Next Avengers) Miriam: Fin McCloud (Stoked) Aaron: Klaus von Hertzon (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) Jethro: Agent Sixth (Generator Rex) Hotep: Alejandro (Total Drama Series) Huy: Scott (Total Drama Series) Jocheved: Mera (Young Justice) Vampire of Notre Dame Raised by the evil Spectra, Draculaura, who believe herself to be scary and unloved, makes friends with Naveen and tries to keep him safe from spectra and her men. Quasimodo - DracuLaura (Monster High) Esmeralda - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) Capt. Phoebus - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) Hugo - Lewa Nuva (Bionicle) Victor - Tahu Nuva (Bionicle) Larvene - Gali Nuva (Bionicle) Frollo - Spectra (Danny Phantom) Archdeacon - Master Splinter (TNMT) Djali - Luxray (Pokemon) Achilles - Philippe (Beauty and the Beast) Clopin - Pinkie Pie (MLP: Friendship is Magic) The Road to El Atlantis Summary: Twins Uranus and Neptune are con woman who find the legendary city of gold and magic, and they end up duping the natives into thinking they are gods. Will they get the loot? Will they stop Valina from wreaking havoc on El Atlantis? Pairing: NeptunexKaldur, UranusxHenry Pym Jr, Casts: Tulio- Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Miguel- Neptune (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Chel- Henry Pym Jr. (Next Avengers) Extra with Pym Jr.: Kaldur/Aqualad (Young Justice) Tzekel Kan- Valina (SRMTHFG!) Chief Tani- Mera (Young Justice) Extra: Aquaman (Young Justice) Cortes- Mylene farrow (Bakugan New Vestroia) Bilbo- Mort (Madagascar) Altivo- Maximus (Tangled) Hocus Pocus Summary: the warlocks, Van Kleiss, Barodius, and Dr. Cuvier have caused trouble by sucking the life of children. After long years, Lance, Cream and Ilana have brought them back to life and have to stop them, with the help of a named Jazz Fenton. Pairing: JoeyxBridgette, DekerxOdette Casts: Zachary Binx- Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) Emily Binx- Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) Winified Sanderson- Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) Sarah Sanderson- Barodius (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Mary Sanderson- Dr. Cuvier (Batman Beyond) Max Dennison- Bridgette (total Drama series) Dani Dennison- Max Tate (Beyblade) Allison Zenko- Joey Wheller (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Billy- Zenet Surrow (Bakugan New Vestroia) Max's Parents- Derek and Odette (The Swan Princess) Ice- Jo (Total Drama Series) Jay- Eva (Total drama Series) The Pebble and the Unicorn Summary: Rarity found a different pebble and plans to give it to Marty. But he is thrown away by the evil unicorn, Trixie. Now, Rarity and her friends must journey back home and stop Trixie before it's too late. RarityxMarty Casts: Hubie- Rarity (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Marina- Marty (Madagascar) Drake- Trixie (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Rocko the Rockhopper- Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie & Applejack (MLP: Friendship is Magic) The Three Birds- Bivalian, Andreas & Galapagus (Ben 10 UA) Drake's minions- Hans, Savio & Clemson (Penguins of Madagascar) Killer Whale- Basilosaurus (Walking with beasts) Sea Leopard- Kaprosuchus (Primeval) The Penguins at the Good Ship Misery- Sam, Brick, Cameron & Silent B (total Drama Revenge of Island), Fanboy & Chum Chum (same show), Bug Bunny & Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes Show) Bronze Tiger 2 Summary: Bronze and Yori's newfound happiness is interrupted when they have to visit Yori's parents. They deal with a prince who is supposed to saved Yori, a weasel assassin and a wicked unicorn. Puss in Boots - Buck (Ice Age III: Dawn of the dinosaurs) King Harold - Li Shang (Mulan) Queen Lillian - Fa Mulan (Mulan) Fairy Godmother - Trixie (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Prince Charming - Alejandro (Total Drama series) Kung Fu Martian 2 Summary: Mars dreams come true, and now she's the Dragon Warrior. But Princess Azula plans to use a secret weapon to conquer China and destroy kung fu. She must discover the secret of their origin. Only then will be able to release the power that so desperately needs to win. Lord Shen... Azula (Avatar: the Last Airbender) The Soothsayer... Yen Sid (Fantasia) the Wolf Boss... Kelly (Stoked) Master Thundering Rhino... Drew Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) Master Croc... Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Master Storming Ox... Karai (TNMT 2003) Characters for Pokemon Neo 2 I've got for you characters to Pokemon Neo 2, and you can place them where you want in the folder Pokemon Neo 2 in photobucket. And they here: Good: Bridgette (Total Drama Series) Mars (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Sid Arkail (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Rainbow Dash (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Duncan (Total Drama Series) Uranus (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Mercury (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Max Tate (Beyblade) Whiger (Power Rangers Jungle fury) Hulk (Avengers) Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) Bronze tiger (Batman: Brave and Bold) Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Kevin Levin (Ben 10 UA) Nosedive (The Mighty Ducks) Tech E coyote (Loonatics unleashed) Sam (Totally spies) Doyle Blackwell (The Secret Saturdays) Moon (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Saturn (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Jupiter (Milky Way and the Galaxy girls) Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 UA) Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Kratos (God of War) Thor (Avengers) Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 UA) Trent (Total Drama Series) Gwen (Total Drama series) Evil: Dr. Cuvier (Batman Beyond) Alejandro (Total Drama series) Baron Zemo (Avengers) Verminious snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Jack rabbit (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: Clone Wars) Graviton (Avengers) Ratigan (Great mouse Detective) Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legend of awesomeness) Spectra (Danny Phantom) Sa'Luk (Aladdin and king of thieves) Cad Bane (Star Wars: Clone Wars) Discord (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension) Van kleiss (Generator Rex) Repton (storm Hawks) Vailna (SRMTHFG!) Trixie (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Kang (Avengers) Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts) Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) ---- You can resorte Bronze Tiger x Yori, Sid Arkail x Pluto, Repton x Kelly & Dr. Cuvier x Spectra to folder "Crossover couples" on photobucket? Because I gave you the idea for a couple. What would you do without me? Very please do it for me. Idea for you What do you think you added to Operatives for Eight Lord of Darkness the Bone hunters? - it's a group of hunters which is hunting for rare species of animals, dinosaurs, mythical creatures, Pokémons and Digimons. There are members here: Leader: Kraven the hunter (spectacular spiderman) Members: #Clayton (Tarzan) #Percival Mcleach (Rescuers down Under) #Charles Muntz (Up) #Shaw (Open Season) #The Huntsman (American Dragon Jake Long) #Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) #Lockdown (Transformers Animated) #Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) #Zaktan (BIONICLE) theme: Bionicle Heroes soundtrack - Zaktan's Battle What you say huh? More pictues Galaxy girls I found for you more pictures of Galaxy girls: Milky Way: 1, 2, 3, 4, Mars: 1, 2, 3, 4 Neptune: 1, 2, 3, 4 The Moon: 1, 2, 3, 4 Pluto: 1, 2, 3, 4 Jupiter: 1, 2 Sun: 1, 2, 3, 4, Uranus: 1, 2, 3, 4 Venus: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Note: pictures of Mercury & Saturn are the only one. I'm sorry it was not more of them. Especially for you: Group picture with all Galaxy girls